In Just a Hundred Words
by Nuki Mouse
Summary: 3 Ranma short stories. 100 words each. Each one from a different 100 word challenge. The first one envolves a demon, another is a WAFF, the third is about a desparate battle. PG-13 for slight sexual innuendo only.
1. Demon

These are Anime 100-word challenge stories I'm writing for a LIVE JOURNAL community. ( )  Live Journal is a mix of online diaries (Blogging) and topical message boards. I listed 3 of them here.  

Some writers (like me) with only limited time to write each week, find these challenges FUN!  If you want to try it, the live journal community (message board) for the Anime 100-word challenge is at 

 **Story #1  
**Challenge:** #11, Facing down your Nemesis.  
**Word Count:** 100 exact, including title.  
  
**Demon   
  
A whisper of sound caused him to turn and spy the demon slowly stalking him.  
Hair covered its body, its claws were razor sharp and inhuman eyes glowed bright as it watched his every move.   
Terror gripped his soul and the demon sensed it, it wanted to "play."  
He knew if he ran, it would be on him in seconds, driving him insane.  
He must face it and show no fear. He was a man, not a mouse!   
It approached and for once, he struck first.  
Now what do I do? wondered Ranma, holding the kitten at arms length.**  
* * * * * * **

There, that was my first 100-word challenge entry.

BTW, Ranma's "Nemesis" was not the kitten itself, but his own fear of it; or as FDR said, "We have nothing to fear but fear itself."     
**There are two more stories, posted here at FF.net as chapters 2 & 3.**

**Remember to please post a review if you liked (or hated) these short stories, Thanks!**


	2. Eve

**Story #2  (**This one is a WAFF)

**Challenge:** Challenge #7: Phases.  To use as many of the 5 conditions as possible. (Only the 1st on was required, I think.)

**Word Count:** 100 exact, including title

1. Midnight, Full Moon, Two People. What happens? Why?  
2. Time is running out but for what? and who?   
3. Someone is allergic. To what? and what happens when they're exposed?  
4. Laundry. Your character(s) is/are doing laundry.   
5. There is a knock on the door.

**Eve  
  
**_I hate this,_ she thought, hand washing her silks in cold water. A knock came and her fiancée stood in the doorway.   
"Come on, its time!," dragging her outside into the full moon's light. Quickly they scrambled up onto the roof.   
_Oh shit, I forgot,_ she realized, looking down at herself as they reached their favorite spot, _I can't do it like THIS!_  
"Here, I brought it." Her fiancée said, pouring the cure to her condition over her.  
As the hot water flowed over him, Ranma leaned down to kiss Akane as the bells rang in the New Year.****

*** * * * * * * * **  
  
Yes, I did it 100 words! All five conditions, but I have to admit I played a little loose with #3, using Ranma's reaction to cold water as an allergy.

I actually did this challenge after #11, the complexity and multiple conditions intrigued me so I did it even though it was an old challenge from another week.

**There is still one more story, "Fandom's Last Stand" (Chapter 3), where members of Ranma, Sailor Moon, DBZ, and other animes face one of fanfiction's most perilous enemies. **


	3. Fandom's Last Stand

**Story #3 **This 100 word story is a mega crossover, but does include Ranma 1/2

**Challenge:** #12, Anime/Manga Clichés.   
   
Fandom's Last Stand.  
  
The Sarge reviewed the team; this was it, the end, last battle....  
Juubans; Bunny-girl harping they'll all be resurrected, the rest forming another daisy-chain.  
Jurians; the Wimp was dead again, so the Demoness was frenching Princess.   
Nerimas; Red, "I'm really a BOY!" joins in, still insisting they can't cook her pig afterward.   
Gundams; off male bonding again, before **"THE END."**  
Saiyans; confused, naive Monkey-boy swears there's 26 chapters to go.  
Kami, it can't get any worst... KABOOM!  
  
Their collective nemesis, Neo-Princess "Super Saiyan Scout Pilot" Mary Sue of Juri, Master of Anything Goes Art of Bad Self-Insertions had found them.  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Well, that's it, 100 words exact, not counting title. I know it is choppy, but since it is "The Sarge" mental review of his troops and not his spoken dialogue, I think it still works.  
The stories I crossed over if you do not recognize all of them are; Sailor Moon, No Need for Tenchi (OVA/manga), Ranma 1/2, Gundam Wing W, and Dragon Ball Z.  
  
I cheated a little and did Anime/Manga FANFICTION clichés and I think (IMHO) I managed to get in quite a few in only 100 words.  
  
1) It's always the last desperate battle.  
2) Puns on Usagi's name. (Usagi is Rabbit in Japanese)  
3) Sailor Scouts are always reborn after dying in battle.  
4) ALL Sailor Scouts are gay.  
5) Tenchi is a wimp, and is always getting killed.  
6) Ryouko and Ayeka are secretly in love, but hide it from Tenchi.  
7) Ranma stuck as a girl and is always harping about her "Masculinity."  
8) Ranma-chan (girl) is a lesbian.  
9) Someone is always trying to cook Ryouga while he is a piglet. Also, Ryouga is a piglet whenever his battle skills are needed most.  
10) All the pilots in Gundam Wing (W) are gay and preoccupied by sex.  
11) Gundam Wing (fan fiction) characters are depressing defeatists who expect to die at any moment.  
12) Goku knows absolutely nothing about sex, it just confuses him.

13) Calling Goku "monkey-boy" long after he lost his tail and the ability to transform into a giant ape.  
14) All DBZ battles, in both the anime/manga and in fan fictions, must last a ridiculously long time, covering as many episodes or chapters as possible.   
15) Kami, it is fan-girl Japanese.  
16) As soon as someone says or thinks it cannot get any worst, it does.  
17) The too perfect to be real Mary Sue appears, the master of everything.  
18) Mary Sue is always connected somehow to every major character in the stories they invade.

19) All Mary Sues have ponderously long and ridiculously over hyped names.  
20) All self-insertions fan fictions are bad.  
  
Two more common clichés that this story as a whole falls into:  
  
21) Bad Mega-Crossover fan fiction ideas, were believable plotlines and in-canon characters do not exist. (Of course you realize this crossover idea is bad on purpose!)  
22) Bad fan fictions always have sex scenes, bonus points for Yaoi, Yuri or Slash.

I hope to add more of these stories in the future as I complete more of these challenges.


End file.
